Sahabat Jadi Cinta
by iqbalboyz
Summary: Hiatus!
1. Perkenalan

My first Grand Chase Fanfic

Main Character:Lire dan Jin

Rated:T

Genre:Mystery/Romance (akan ada adegan dimana jin akan menyatakan cintanya kepada Lire) *so sweet*

Kisah cinta Jin dan Lire :D aku menyukai 2 karakter itu

Oke langsung aja maaf kalau abal dan OOC, … xD

Enjoy read and review

Perkenalan Karakter Grand Chase

Perkenalan:

Di suatu kota bernama Grand Chase Town hiduplah sahabat yang selalu bersama mereka adalah…..

-Lire:Rambut Pirang dan selalu memakai baju warna Hijau,cantik tapi belum punya pacar, *author:sama aku aja.*

*Lire:hey apa kamu bilang? Dasar author tidak berguna,,, hey kemana dia? (keluarkan double crossbow)

*author sudah lari ngibirit*

*Author:ya udah lanjut ceritanya….

-Jin:Cowok kuat selalu memakai baju merah..

-Siegheart:ada gossip dia datang dari masa lalu? Benarkah? Dan satu lagi dia sangat misteriusssss….

-Ryan:Manusia yang bisa berubah jadi serigala bila dia marah (Author:wow seperti film Super girl yang manusia serigalanya diperankan oleh JUPE)

*Ryan:Wooi ini grand chase bukan supergirl! Dasar….

*author:ohh ya maaf oke lanjut..

-Arme:Penyihir misterius tapi cantik..

-Elesis:Cewek cantik tapi macho (?)

*Elesis:Apa kau bilang author? (keluarkan pedang besar).

*Author:tttooolloonnggg (babak belur).

Mereka sudah lulus ujian SMP dengan nilai yang bagus-bagus

Inilah nilai mereka:

Lire:39.79 (woow) paling tinggi.

Jin:34.56

Siegheart:37.78

Ryan:35.90

Elesis:36.79

Arme:37.49

Dan mereka ingin masuk SMA yang sama yaitu SMA terkenal di kota Grand Chase, Grand Chase Senior High School.

Di Grand Chase Town ada SMA yang sangat terkenal dan terbesar di kota itu (lebih besar dari sekolah saya) *All chara Grand Chase: Gak Tanya….. bernama Grand Chase Senior High School.

Dan ada isu bahwa KazeA'ze pernah disitu.. Dan yang bernama KazeA'ze adalah penjahat nomor 1 yang mempunyai anak buah yang bersekolah disitu.

Apakah para sahabat itu betah sekolah disitu?

Dan adakah diantara mereka yang akan terpengaruh oleh bisikan jahat KazeA'ze?

Saksikan Chapter depan….

Author:Oke disini dulu nantikan chapter 1, ini baru perkenalan karakter Grand Chase. Tidak semua aku sebutin habis malas…. (digaplak)

Tapi tenang karakter Lass,amy, dll yg belum disebut nanti akan muncul di chapter depan bisa adi meereka yang tidak disebutkan menjadi penjahat atau guru atau bahkan kakak kelas… (liat aja chapter depan )

Bagi yang main Grand Chase add friend aku ya….

Nih nick nya: iqbalboyz

All karakter GC:Promosi ni yeee

Author:gak papa lah yeee hahahahaha ini kan cerita saya

Review ya saya janji chapter depan bakalan Pannnjjjjjjjaaaaaaaang sekali

Jadi review membantu.. Yang Flame berarti tidak menghargai cerita saya….

(maaf bila judul ceritanya tidak nyambung DX nanti akan saya ubah :D)


	2. Masuk GCHS

Yeee

Balik lagi dengan saya.

Ni chapter yang kemarin..

Summary:Di chap 1 kan ada.. :)

Disclaimer:Megaxus

Pair:LirexJin

Rate:T

Genre:Romance

Chap 1 pertama kali masuk sekolah

Sahabat Jadi Pacar

Mereka ber-enam, masuk hari yang ke kelas masing-masing.

Ini pembagian kelasnya:

Lire:kelas XA

Jin:sama seperti Lire dan duduk sebangku (wwooww)

Sieghart:sama seperti mereka diatas. Duduk paling pojok belakang.

Ryan:XB

Elesis:XC

Arme:paling jauh diantara kelas sahabatnya. XF.

Dan ceritanya akan mulai disini.

(Maaf ngomong nya pakai seperti drama ya. Contoh: Lire:hallo Jin. Tidak apa-apa kan?)

*Suasana di kelas XA.*

Anak-anak:Hahahaha (ketawa keras-keras)…

Lire:Umm, Jin kau sudah tau bahwa di sekolah kita ada gossip bahwa KazeA'ze pernah sekolah disini, dan masih hidup?

Jin:Ahh dasar, mana aku percaya gossip, gossip itu hanya bualan tidak bisa dibuktikan.

Lire:Siapa tau gossip itu benar.

Jin:Ahh sudahlah, jangan dibicarakan lagi.

Lire:Iya dehh..

Jam pelajaran pun selesai, sekarang waktunya istirahat..

Lire:Hei Elesis kau percaya gossip bahwa KazeA'ze masih hidup? Dia pernah sekolah disini lagi.

Elesis:Ahh… gossip itu Cuma bualan pula kan waktu itu ada berita tentang kematian KazeA'ze. Gak usah dipercaya deh Lire.

Lire:Huh, iya deh.

Tanpa mereka ketahui, Di pojok kantin ada 2 orang yang mendengar mereka..

Orang1:Sepertinya wanita yang berambut kuning itu, jangan sampai dia mengetahui kalau boss kita memang pernah sekolah disini dan…. (omongannya diputus oleh teman nya).

Orang2:Hey kau mau membocorkan rahasia ini? Jangan bodoh kamu ya, didini ramai orang tau.

Orang1:hah iya deh.

***KRINGGGG**

Bel sudah terdengar para siswa di sekolah itu pun masuk ke kelasnya masing-masing.

Tapi hei siapa itu?

Seseorang cewek berambut ungu memasuki sebuah ruangan yang tidak pernah di sentuh, siapa dia?

Orang Misterius:Heeh, kenapa memanggilku? Ini sudah jam pelajaran tau.

Orang Misterius 2:Sikapmu itu harus sopan sedikit dong,, Arme.

Arme:Haah, iya-iya, sekarang kenapa kau panggil aku?

Orang Misterius 2:Sudah kubilang-kan berbicara pada ayahmu itu harus sopan.

Arme:Jadi kau memanggilku hanya untuk bicarakan itu?

Orang Misterius 2:Bukan, aku hanya ingin bilang, kesinikan telinga-mu nak,.

Arme:(Mendekatkan telinganya ke ayahnya.) J-jadi ayah ingin,,,

Orang Misterius 2: Yaah, apakah kamu percaya?

Arme:Jadi ayah ingin hidup lagi? Tapi kan tidak perlu hidup lagi, ayah kan sudah hidup sekarang, walaupun ayah tidak bisa terkena sinar matahari langsung.

Orang Misterius 2:Dengar nak, KazeAze akan kembali menghancurkan dunia ini. Tapi ada satu kendala. Ada anak SMA yang akan mengalahkan aku waktu aku mengambil alih dunia ini.

Arme:Siapa yah?

KazeA'ze:Dia adalah keturunan dari klan rambut merah, nama dia adalah,,,, Jin.

Arme:Itu kan teman aku.

KazeA'ze:Ya, dan aku menyuruh-mu kesini untuk menyuruhmu membunuh Jin.

Arme:T-ttapi yah…

KazeA'ze:Tapi apa?

Arme:D-dia kan sahabat aku.

KazeA'ze:Kau mau ikut ayahmu atau sahabatmu yang akan membunuh ayah mu ini?

Arme:Umm, ba-baiklah aku akan membunuhnya yah.

KazeA'ze:Naah itu baru namanya anak ayah yang saying ke ayahnya.

Bel pulang sekolah pun berbunyi saatnya mereka pulang ke rumah masing-masing.

Lire:Hei Arme, kenapa kamu diam terus?

Arme:Hah? Eeh, umm maaf ya tadi saat di kelas aku dimarahi sama Guru.

Lire:O-oh begitu.

Arme:Oh iya aku harus pulang cepat-cepat ya, ada janji dengan ibuku.

Lire:Iya cepetan nanti kamu dimarahi lagi sama ibumu.

Arme:Terima kasih Lire, aku pulang dulu, sampai jumpa besok.

Lire:Ya, sampai jumpa….. Ada apa dengan Arme ya? Kok rasanya aneh..

Di rumah para sahabat itu.

Lire:Belajar dan memikirkan sikap sahabatnya Arme. (serius mode:on).

Jin:Tidur ngorok.. (hihihi).

Sieghart:Duduk di balkon. (menyendiri).

Ryan:Makan. (no comment).

Elesis:Latihan bela diri ( weiis hebat).

Arme:Bingung apa yang harus dilakukannya. Apakah dia akan membunuh Jin sahabatnya?

TBC~

Ok sampai disini dulu habis udah capek nih ngetik terus…

Review ya.

Oh iya terima kasih ya kak Calvin… udah nge review dan konfirmasi fb saya…

Hehehehe sekian dulu saya ucapkan terima kasih.

GC Chara:

Elesis:Apaan nih aku latihan bela diri?

Lire:Aku berarti YURI dong waktu aku belajar sambil mikirin si Arme. *blush*.

Arme:Hei tapi aku gak YURI kok.

Lire:Yaah.

Arme:Apa?

Lire:Kagak..

Elesis:Seharusnya gue yang harus Arme bunuh, biar gue juga bisa bunuh dia dan KazeA' gua kan merah juga.

Arme:KazeA'ze bukan ayah saya loh.

Author:Ya sudah daripada ribut disini lebih baik PvP gih sana, (dasar cewek).

Jin,Sieghart,dan Ryan:Woi kami belum ngomong.

Author:Udahlah chap depan aja khusus laki-laki yang ngomong, oke?

Jin,Sieghart,dan Ryan:Wookkeehh…

All GC Chara&Author:REVIEW PLEASEE!


	3. Pernyataan Cinta

Naah balik lagi dengan saya...

Chap 2 ini mungkin agak pendek berhubungan dengan saya yang tidak enak badan tapi masih mau updet kilat, jadi maaf ya. kalau chap 3 saya usahakan panjang dehh...

Ok kita baca aja ceritanya.

Disclaimer:Megaxus. Dan cerita saya yang punya.

Rate:M *plakk, maaf maksud saya T.

Genre:Mystery/Romance

Warning:Chara DEAD! (Jin mati).

NB:misal ada ketemu kata seperti ini (-) itu berarti suasananya..

Chapter 2:Pernyataan Cinta

Sahabat Jadi Cinta

Jin's POV

Hooaamm... (Matahari memasuki kamar Jin dan membangunkannya.)

"Waah hari ini hari yang sangat cerah" (Jin bangun dengan malas, tapi tiba-tiba matanya melotot,pikirannya jorok, *plakk, eh salah itu lagu keong racun ya?)

"Oh iya ada PR Fisika ya, aku baru ingat!" (Jin langsung cepat-cepat mandi,pakai baju& celana, Dan mengambil roti sarapan paginya).

"Jin kenapa kamu?",kata ibunya.

"Saya terlambat bu."  
"Tapi ini masih jam 6.00",kata ibunya lagi. "Tapi ya sudah berangkat sana nanti terlambat."

"ya bu."

(Sesampainya di sekolah...).

"Lire, pinjam PR Fisika mu cepat! nanti aku dimarahi sama Pak Lass.."

"Ya, ini PR ku",kata Lire.

"Terima kasih Lire."

**KRINGGGGG**

(Bel berbunyi tanda sudah masuk kelas..).

"Akhirnya pas juga ."

Normal POV

Lass:Baiklah anak-anak, jika delta T adalah titik lebur es=kalor jadi Q nya berapa anak?

(Diam semua).

Lass:Hehehe maaf bapak belum menjelaskan caranya.

**KRINGGGGG**

(Sekarang waktunya istirahat, dan semua anak pergi ke kantin untuk makan.)

Ryan:Hei Jin katanya di kelas kamu ada anak baru loh.

Jin:Oh ya?

Ryan:Ya, aku juga tidak tau siapa, yang jelas dia perempuan.

Jin:Yaah, aku juga senang punya banyak teman, tapi aku menyukai seseorang gadis di kelas aku dan duduk sebangku lagi.

Ryan:Hah? K-kau suka sama (mengecilkan volume) Lire?

Jin:Ya, tidak apa-apa kan? Tapi aku belum berani mengungkapkan hatiku kepadanya.

Ryan:Hei-hei, kita kan sahabat, jadi akan kubantu kau mendapatkannya OK?

Jin:Ya, terima kasih Ryan.

Ryan:Kalau aku liat kisahmu seperti lagu deh, seperti lagu Zigaz.

Jin:Ya,ya.. sudahlah ayo kita makan.

Ryan:Ayo.

(Tanpa mereka sadari ternyata Lire kebetulan lewat, dan mendengarkan percakapan mereka berdua, Elesis pun blushing.).

**KRINGGGGG**

(Bel masuk kelas pun berbunyi, semua anak masuk ke kelas masing-masing).

Lire:Jin, ada yang mau aku bicarakan ke kamu.

Jin:Ya mau apa?

Lire:Hmm, tadi kan aku ke kantin, dan aku ingin mencarimu, tetapi aku mendengar percakapanmu dengan Ryan,Hmm apakah itu betul kau menyukaiku? (blushing).

Jin:(terdiam). (blushing).

Lire:Jin, kau ma.. (mulut Lire langsung ditutup oleh jari Jin).

Jin:Tidak aku tidak marah, Dan memang benar aku menyukaiku, dan apakah kau menyukaiku Lire?

Lire:Kalau Jin suka aku, aku juga suka Jin.

Jin:Hehehe, terima kasih Lire karena telah mencintaiku, aku janji akan melindungimu walau aku harus mati.

Lire:Jangan ngomongin mati.

Jin:Kenapa?

Lire:Kalau terjadi beneran gimana?

Jin:Ya tidak apa-apa kan?

Lire:Jangan, aku ingin selalu didekat Jin.

Jin:Ya deh, aku akan selalu di dekatmu,.

Lire:Janji jari kelingking dulu dong.

Jin:Ya.

(Dan mereka Janji jari kelingking, tapi tunggu ada seseorang yang mengintip, dan dia Arme, saat melihat itu Arme jadi terharu dan menitikkan air mata, dan langsung lari ke koridor sekolah).

**KRINGGGGG**

(Bel pulang telah berbunyi,dan para anak-anak pulang kerumah masing-masing.)**.**

Lire membuat buka charian yang isinya seperti ini:

"Waah, ini hari yang menyenangkan, Jin menyatakan cintanya kepadaku, aku harap hubungan kami bisa sampai ke perkawinan".

Lire:Waah senangnya aku hari ini...

(Tapi dia tidak tau apa yang terjadi pada Jin nanti).

(Di ruang kosong di GCHS).

KazeA'ze:Sabar KazeA'ze, dunia akan menjadi milikmu nanti, hahahaha.

Arme:A-ayah.

KazeA'ze:ya ada apa anakku?

Arme:Aku tidak jadi mengikuti ayah, aku akan bergabung dengan sahabatku untuk membunuh ayah.

KazeA'ze:Kalau kau mau silahkan ayah tidak memaksa, tapi jika kamu mati jangan salahkan ayah ya.

Arme:Ya (lari meninggalkan ruang kosong di GCHS).

KazeA'ze:Hahahaha, dia tetap bandel ya. Tapi salah dia sendiri kalau mau bergabung dengan sahabat konyol nya itu. Hahahahaha, Dunia akan menjadi milikku...!

TBC~

Hahh capeknya ngetik.

tapi review ya supaya saya semangat untuk melanjutkan chapter depan...

oke REVIEW YAA!

Jin:Hei terima kasih ya aku yang pertama kali muncul..

Author:Masama untuk yang lainnya akan dimunculkan di chapter depan (updet seminggu lagi).Hei Jin nanti ceritanya kamu mati loh.

Jin:Tidak apa-apa, yang penting ada adegan ciuman sama Lire kan? (bisik-bisik).

Author:Pasti.

Lire:Hei apa bisik-bisik?

(Author & Jin lari).

Ryan:Oke deh janji ya author...

Author:Ya janji...

Sieghart:*sigh* awas ya kalau tidak ada nama Sieghart disitu.

Athor:Ya nanti akan ada.

Elesis:Woooi! Aku juga harus ada...

Author:Hei lama-lama kalau kamu teriak telinga aku bisa tuli karenanya...

Elesis:S-sori Author yang ganteng.

Author:Nah begitu dong, tenang Elesis, kau nanti akan ada pacar loh, swit-swit..

Elesis:Terserah

Author:Oh ya ada anak baru yang akan masuk kelas XA dia adalah Amy, penasaran orangnya seperti apa? Baca ceritanya ya dan review..

Sieghart:Ujung-ujungnya aku pasti dipacarin sama si Amy itu ya kan?

Author:Hoho rahasia dong... ^o^ Ya sekian dulu kata dari saya saya mohon sangat di review.

All Grand Chase & Author: Review Please!


	4. Cemburu?

Hallo, maaf yak arena update chapter 4 nya lama. (Sepertinya jadi chapter 5 akan menjadi chapter yang terakhir, jadi aku usahakan panjang ceritanya).

Habisnya saya lagi sibuk,mau ujian, dsb..

Untuk semua yang udah mereview terima kasih ya.

Maaf jika chapter 4 ini gak nyambung habisnya aku lupa, jadi mohon dimaafkan.

Dan tambahan ada karakter original saya, namanya xxx, nanti akan tau sendiri baca aja dulu cerita ini.

Balasan Review:

Awainotsubasa:oke terima kasih..!

Namai:Woow bahasa inggris? Saya kurang bisa bahasa inggris.

Saya kelas 9

Wanderer:maaf kan saya, saya salah ngetik. Sori ya!

Lu:hahaha iya nih saya udah updet chapter 4 ini akan panjang ceritanya..

Faras saskia samara:terima kasih sudah bilang fic saya ini keren! Saya jadi semangat nulis!

Nira:Ampuun! Hahaha oke-oke.

Ronan:Iya ini memang kisah cinta,,, nih udah update semoga senang!

Oke langsung aja…

Disclaimer:Grand Chase dijual oom saya, dan jadi milik Megaxus.

Pair:LirexJin

Character death,OOC,mistypo, dsb.

RATE UP: M karena ada adegan yang berdarah dan sedikit LEMON!

Yang gak suka silahkan klik tombol close. Terima kasih

Chap 4:Cemburu?.

Jin POV

Haah, sudah pagi, rasanya malas mau ke sekolah, tapi ada pacarku yang selalu membuatku tidak malas.

Ya itulah Lire, dia selalu menghiburku jika aku sedang sedih dan malas.

Semenjak aku pacaran sama Lire, rasanya aku semangat pergi ke sekolah dan tidak pernah bolos lagi.

"Oke aku mau berangkat dulu", kataku pelan.

"Ib-", kataku terpotong dan aku teringat bahwa ibuku sedang dinas ke London, ya begitulah orang tua selalu sibuk.

Akupun mengunci rumahku dan lari ke sekolah.

Setelah sampai disekolah, aku melihat Lire, tapi tunggu, dia sama seseorang yang tak kukenal, siapa dia? Dan dia tertawa bersama Lire? Kenapa hatiku rasanya ingin hancur melihat Lire tertawa bersama pemuda brengsek itu yang telah mengambil Lire dariku.

SHIT!

Akupun masuk ke kelas dengan hati yang hancur.

"Hai Jin, kau kenapa?", Tanya seorang gadis yang ternyata adalah pacarku, Lire.

"Haah, hmm tidak ada apa-apa, tadi aku sakit perut dari rumah, jadi aku seperti ini, oh iya aku ke WC dulu ya", jawabku bohong.

"Cepat sana, nanti keluar disini bisa gawat", teriak Lire sambil tersenyum ke arahku.

Senyumnya itu lembut sekali, hah, apakah aku bisa terus melihat Lire tersenyum kepadaku seperti ini terus?

"Hah", aku mengeluh di WC laki-laki.

"Ooi Jin, kenapa kamu?", teriak seseorang kepadaku.

"Hah, Ryan kamu ya? Tidak apa-apa kok", kata ku bohong.

"Ayolah kawan, ceritakan padaku, kita kan sudah lama berteman, ayolah", kata Ryan memaksaku untuk menjelaskan apa masalahku.

"Ha, gini, tadi pagi aku kesekolah dan saat aku melihat Lire dia sedang tertawa bersama seorang pemuda, ya aku cemburulah", kataku dengan wajah sedih.

"Oh begitu, oh iya nanti aka nada murid baru kau sudah tau Jin?", Tanya Ryan.

"Aku gak perduli, aku lebih memikirkan Lire", jawabku datar.

"Ya sudahlah aku mau pergi ke kelas dulu ya, bye!", kata Ryan meninggalkan aku sendirian di WC ini.

Hah sudahlah aku juga mau kekelas.

Saat aku kelas aku melihat Lire duduk sama pemuda tadi?

Sial apa hubungan Lire sama pemuda itu?

Kalau mereka masih ada hubungan saudara sih aku tidak apa-apa, tapi apakah mereka ada hubungan saudara seperti sepupu?

"Hei Jin!", teriak Lire.

"Ada apa Lire?", kataku dengan lemah.

"Kau sudah bertemu dengan sepupuku?", kata Lire.

Ooh ternyata mereka sepupu lega rasanya hatiku.

"Dia baru pindah ke sini, tapi dia kakak kelas kita, dan dia memiliki adik nama adiknya Amy, oh iya aku belum memperkenalkan kalian ya?", kata Lire.

"Kai ini Jin, Jin ini Kai", kata Lire.

"Hai Jin kamu pacarnya Lire ya?", kata Kai.

"I-iya, salam kenal ya", kataku.

Bel berbunyi dan guru memasuki kelas.

"Anak-anak kita mendapatkan anak baru", kata guruku.

"Nah ayo kenalkan dirimu ke teman-teman baru kamu", katanya lagi.

"Hm, hai teman-teman, aku Amy, aku datang ke sekolah ini karena orang tua saya dipindah tugaskan disini, aku harap aku bisa berteman dengan kalian", kata Amy lembut.

"Nah Amy kau bisa duduk dengan Sieghart", kata guruku itu.

Woow tiba-tiba muka Amy memerah, kenapa ya?

"Hm permisi, bolehkah saya duduk disini?", kata Amy ke Sieghart.

Aku tentu bisa mendengarnya karena Sieghart duduk di meja depanku, aku dibelakangnya.

"Hn", kata Sieghart datar,singkat dan jelas.

"Te-terima kasih", kata Amy.

Jujur aku suka melihat Amy, bajunya itu kekecilan menurutku jadi lekuk-lekuk tubuhnya yang bagus itu tercetak jelas, tapi aku masih menyukai Lire.

"Hey Amy, nanti istirahat akan kuajak kau jalan-jalan ke sekolah ya?", Tanya Lire ke Amy.

"Iya", jawab Amy.

Tak terasa bel istirahat pun berbunyi, Lire menarik tangan Amy dan langsung berlari ke luar kelas dan tidak lupa memberiku senyumannya yang indah itu.

"Hei Sieghart, kau senang tidak dengan Amy?", tanyaku.

"Iya, aku menyukai Amy waktu pertama dia masuk, sebenarnya aku tidak tertarik dengannya, tapi sekarang saat dia duduk disebelahku rasanya aku mulai menyukainya", kata Sieghart.

Wah ternyata dia menyukai Amy, hahaha, padahal diakan orang paling cool di kelas ini.

"Waah aku sudah bicara terlalu banyak ya?", Tanya Sieghart.

"Tenang Hart, akan kurahasiakan kok.", kataku menahan tawa.

Tak terasa pelajaran Pak Lass pun terasa cepat dan semua murid pulang ke rumah.

Hah pelajaran yang membosankan.

Aku pulang dan melihat HP ku, dan aku melihat sms dari Lire.

From:Lire

Hallo Jin, nanti malam datang ke rumahku dan kita kencan ya?

Waah aku balas apa ya? Hah baiklah aku kencan saja dengan Lire daripada gak ada buat.

From:Jin

Baiklah Lire.

Setelah aku membalas sms nya aku pun rasanya mengantuk dan aku tidur.

Saat aku tertidur aku melihat jam dan sudah jam 5 sore?

Waaw harus cepat-cepat nih!

Setelah aku mandi dan bersiap aku pun keluar rumah dan tidak lupa mengunci pintu rumahku.

Aku ke rumah Lire.

Tok-tok-tok, aku mengetuk pintu rumah Lire.

"Ya sebentar", kata seorang gadis yang suaranya sangat kukenal.

Lire pun membukakan pintu dan mempersilahkan aku masuk.

"Jin kau sudah siap untuk kencan?", Tanya Lire.

"Sudah dong", jawabku mantap.

"Ayo kita pergi!", kata Lire mantap.

Tak diduga aku ketemu Amy dan kakaknya Kai.

"Hei kalian sedang kencan ya?", Tanya Kai.

"Ahh kakak bisa aja", jawab Lire.

"Kita pergi kemana Lire?", tanyaku.

"Ayo ke taman di dekat danau yang indah itu", kata Lire sambil menunjuk danau yang ada disebelah kiriku (jaraknya kira-kira 10 meteran).

"Hmm, ayo", kata Jin.

"Jin, kau janji tidak akan meninggalkanku?", Tanya Lire.

Waah pertanyaan yang sulit.

"Iya dong, tapi jika Tuhan punya kehendak yang lain ya sudah tidak bisa diubahkan",jawabku tapi saat kulihat muka Lire dia sedih.

"Lire kenapa?", tanyaku.

"Aku tidak mau jika Jin meninggalkanku sebelum kita punya anak", kata Lire.

Jawabannya sungguh menyentuh hati, ingin rasanya aku menangis tapi aku tahan semua perasaan ini.

"Iya, aku juga Lire tidak mau kehilangan kamu", kataku.

Suasana malam itu sangat dingin, dan Lire hanya memakai tanktop warna hijau dan celana jins pendek setengah lutut.

Woow pasti dia kedinginan, akupun memberinya jaketku dan memakaikan ke Lire.

"Terima kasih Jin, sekarang mulai hangat", kata Lire.

Tiba-tiba hujan gerimis pun datang.

Aku menyuruh Lire untuk berteduh di pondok dekat kami duduk di taman tadi.

"Jin dingin sekali ya disini", kata Lire lirih.

"Ya aku juga kedinginan", jawabku.

Hujan deras pun turun, kami sangat kedinginan.

"Jin beri aku kehangatan, aku sudah tidak tahan dengan kedinginan ini!", teriak Lire.

Aku pun mencium bibir Lire, dan memasukkan lidahku ke dalam mulutnya.

"Hmm..hmm, Jin sudah mulai hangat", kata Lire lirih.

Aku melepaskan ciumanku muka Lire terlihat agak sedih, dan aku bertanya,

"Lire maukah aku memberimu kehangatan?".

Lire hanya mengangguk kecil.

Aku pun membuka jaket ku yang kupaikan ke Lire tadi, dan membuka tanktop Lire hingga tersisa BH Hitamnya.

Aku memainkan kedua gunung kembar Lire dan Lire pun nampaknya kegelian.

"Jin, kau mau apakan aku?", Tanya Lire polos, ternyata dia tidak tau apa yang sedang kulakukan ini.

"Memberimu suatu kehangatan dan kenikmatan", jawabku.

Lire hanya mengangguk dengan jawabanku.

Akupun turun kebawah dan memainkan kemaluan Lire yang masih tertutup celana jins, aku dengar samar-samar Lire mendesah keenakan atau apa aku tidak tau.

Setelah itu aku membuka BH nya dan membuangnya ke sembarang arah.

Sekarang Lire hanya tinggal memakai celana Jins pendeknya.

Aku juga membuka baju,dan celanaku dan aku langsung menindih Lire.

Menciumnya dengan nafsu.

Setelah aku bosan, aku pun berdiri di atas Dada Lire.

"Jin, mau apa kau? Apa itu yang ada didepanku?", Tanya Lire sambil menunjuk batang ku.

"Inilah yang aku sebut kenikmatan Lire, apakah kau mau menghisapnya?", Tanya ku ragu-ragu.

Lire hanya mengangguk dan memasukkan batangku ke dalam mulutnya.

"Hehahang hahu hahu hahaihaha? (Sekarang aku harus bagaimana?)", Tanya Lire yang mulutnya penuh dengan batangku.

"Hisap dan kulum aja Lire", jawabku.

Setelah beberapa menit dia mengulum batangku, aku melepaskannya dan menjepitkan batangku di belahan dada Lire.

Sungguh enak rasanya.

Dan akhirnya aku mengeluarkan semua cairanku di wajah Lire dan di dada Lire.

"Oke ronde pertama selesai ayo kita ke ronde 2 sayang", kataku ke Lire.

Lire mengangguk.

Akupun memasukkan batangku ke dalam lubang Lire yang sempit dan aku piker Lire masih perawan, ternyata betul Lire masih perawan.

"Sayang, ini akan terasa sakit tapi hanya sebentar dan akan menjadi rasa yang nikmat", kataku.

Aku mulai memasukkan batangku dan menggerak maju-mundur dan aku lihat darah keluar dari kemaluan Lire.

"Jin saakkitt", jerit Lire tapi tak kuperdulikan.

Akupun mulai menambah kecepatanku dan aku mengeluarkan cairanku di perut Lire, kalau aku keluarkan didalam Lire aku takut nanti dia hamil.

Setelah itu hujan reda dan aku memakai bajuku, dan memakaikan Lire baju.

Dan kami pulang kerumah kami masing-masing.

Dan saat pagi di sekolah aku melihat Lire tertawa bersama temannya, aku sungguh senang melihat wajahnya tertawa seperti itu.

"Jin, selamat pagi", Tanya Lire.

"Eh, selamat pagi Lire, kau tak apa-apakan atas kejadian kemarin malam", aku berbisik ke telinga Lire takut ketahuan.

"Apanya yang kemarin? Kencan kita kah? Tidak kok aku tidak apa-apa", jawab Lire ceria.

Apakah Lire tidak sadar bahwa aku memperkosanya kemarin malam? Ya sudahlah aku tidak perduli lagi, itu kan Lire sendiri yang minta kehangatan ya aku beri, hehehe.

"Tapi saat aku pulang kerumah aku merasakan ada yang lengket-lengket aku tidak tau apa itu langsung saja aku mandi dan terasa segar lagi", kata Lire.

Ah gawat semoga dia tidak tau bahwa itu adalah cairanku yang aku keluarkan kemarin malam di perut,wajah, dan dadanya Lire.

Hah sudahlah aku mau masuk kelas dulu.

"Jin tunggu aku", kata Lire sambil berlari mengejarku.

End Jin POV

Sieghart POV

Waah Amy selalu datang pagi, aku juga harus mengikutinya mulai besok.

"Se-selamat pagi Sieghart", kata Amy.

"E-eh selamat pagi Amy", jawabku.

Waah suaranya itu, indah aku sangat menyukai Amy waktu dia duduk di sebelahku (baca cerita diatas).

"Si-sieghart, ka-kamu punya pacar?", Tanya Amy.

Pertanyaan apa itu? Pertanyaan yang sulit untuk kujawab.

"Memangnya kenapa?", tanyaku sambil memalingkan mukaku dari mukanya, pasti mukaku merah semerah tomat.

"Ti-tidak Cuma nanya aja", kata Amy.

"Oh", aku ber-oh ria.

Ahh aku masih malu untuk menjawab pertanyaannya tentang perasaan dia ke aku, aduh…

"Hey bung!", teriak seseorang dan ternyata itu adalah Jin.

"Apa?", tanyaku.

"Gimana dengan Amy? Kemarin malam aku kencan sama Lire dan aku.. ahh pokoknya asik deh", kata Jin.

"Apaan kamu? Aku janjian sama Amy aja nggak, dan aku nggak suka Amy", kataku sedikit berteriak.

BRAAK

Hey bunyi apa itu? Aku melihat sesosok bayangan, apakah itu Amy? Oh tidak itu memang Amy, dan dia mendengar apa yang kuucapkan, bagaimana ini?

Aku langsung mengejar Amy.

Amy ternyata larinya laju juga, aku kewalahan mengejarnya, tapi dia berhasil kutangkap di koridor sekolah yang sepi.

"Amy, aku tidak bermaksud mengatakan itu", kataku pelan.

"Hiks, hiks, kukira kau menyukai ku tapi nyatanya kau tidak menyukaiku", kata Amy sambil terisak.

"Tidak Amy, aku sangat menyukaimu, tapi Jin kan ngomong yang aneh-aneh jadi ya—", ucapanku dipotong oleh Amy.

"Coba buktikan bahwa kau mencintaiku", kata Amy.

Grr, dasar perempuan, langsung saja aku mencium bibirnya yang sensual itu.

"Bagaimana? Aku itu sangat mencintaimu Amy", kataku ke Amy sambil melepaskan ciuman kami.

"Baiklah aku percaya, hmm maukah kau menjadi pacarku Sieghart?", Tanya Amy.

"Tentu saja aku mau", jawabku mantap.

KRRIIINNNGG

Bel berbunyi tanda jam pelajaran sudah usai dan semua pulang.

Apa maksud Jin melakukan sesuatu ke Lire ya?

Ahh masa bodo, sekarang aku punya pacar, yippie, besok aku harus bangun awal.

Akupun memasang Alarm dan aku tertidur.

End Sieghart POV.

Lire POV

Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi waktu aku kencan sama Jin ya?

Saat kuingat-ingat Jin menciumku dan akuu kehilangan kesadaran, apa yang terjadi? Ahh sudahlah aku mau tidur. Kataku.

End Lire POV

Arme POV

Baiklah ayah ku yang jahat bersiaplah menuju neraka!

End Arme POV

Ryan POV

NGRROOKK

End Ryan POV.

Elesis POV

"CIIATT", teriakku.

BLETAK

"Aduh sakit", teriak teman latihan karateku.

Ahahahha aku memang jago kelai!.

End Elesis POV.

TBC~

Oke sampai jumpa di chapter 5.,

Jika ada yang punya usul silahkan saja mau diakhiri di chapter 5 atau terus berlanjut.

Saya bersedia menulis cerita ini sampai tamat.!

OKE REVIEW

Silahkan kalau mau ngereview,nge fav,dan nge follow. Aku terima

Tapi aku gak terima FLAME!

Ok sampai jumpa di Chapter 5.

Good bye!


End file.
